


Finster ist die Nacht

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Gabriels und Judas' Welt [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Fantasy, Gen, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Auf seinem Weg durch die Sümpfe findet der Drachenritter Elendon eine einsame Hütte. Ihre Bewohner geben ihm nur widerwillig Unterschlupf für die Nacht, dennoch bitten sie ihn, sich ihres Ghoul-Problems anzunehmen. Als Elendon mit seinem Drachen loszieht, um die Ghoule zu töten, stellt er jedoch fest, dass das Problem weitaus weitreichender und größer ist, als zunächst gedacht.





	Finster ist die Nacht

Irrlichter und Aufhocker konnten eine wahre Plage in dieser Gegend sein. Elendon wusste, warum er es hasste, hierhergekommen zu sein. Dieser Sumpf irgendwo im Nirgendwo von Discordia war die wahrscheinlich verlassenste Gegend überhaupt. Nun, vielleicht nicht gänzlich verlassen, aber der angenehmste Wohnort war sie dennoch nicht.

Stück für Stück kämpfte sich der Drachenritter durch das morastige Gelände. Sein Drache Veraxes stapfte stoisch neben ihm her, eine große, schwarze Masse in der Dunkelheit der wolkenverhangenen Dämmerung. Sie waren bereits vor einer Weile gelandet, da der Drache Ruhe brauchte, doch nirgends war ein geeigneter Unterschlupf für die Nacht ausfindig zu machen. Also waren sie zu Fuß weitergezogen.

Gab es hier überhaupt einen halbwegs angenehmen Ort zum Rasten? Langsam begann Elendon daran zu zweifeln.

„Warum machen wir das hier überhaupt, mein Freund?“, fluchte er leise vor sich hin.

Veraxes warf ihm einen kurzen, emotionslosen Blick aus seinen schwefelgelben Augen zu und wandte sich dann wieder ab.

„Ach ja, richtig“, fuhr der Ritter fort. „Um Verbündete für unseren Kampf gegen die Dämonen zu finden, die in Discordia eingefallen sind. Irgendwo in dieser gottverlassenen Ecke der Welt soll eine Hexe wohnen, die ich finden will. Wenn sie nicht schon längst von Mücken gefressen wurde!“

Veraxes brummte, wahrscheinlich, weil er das Fluchen seines Reiters nicht mehr hören konnte.

„Du hast gut reden mit deinen langen Beinen!“, erinnerte dieser den schwarzen Drachen. „Ich hänge knietief im Schlamm, während du hier einfach durchlaufen kannst. Den Aufhocker vorhin nicht zu vergessen, der es gewagt hatte, mich zu seinem Opfer zu ernennen! Und … oh!“ Mit einem Male hielt er inne. Vor ihnen war ein Licht in der Ferne aufgetaucht. „Veraxes, ist das schon wieder ein Irrlicht?“, fragte er.

Sein großer, schuppiger Begleiter schnupperte. Dann drehte und wendete er den Kopf, um zu lauschen. Schließlich schüttelte er ihn, um zu signalisieren, dass dies kein weiteres Irrlicht war, das sie in die Irre führen wollte.

Elendon hatte mit einem Male weitaus bessere Laune. „Mit ein bisschen Glück, mein treuester Gefährte, finden wir dort vorne ein Lager für die Nacht. Lass uns nachsehen!“

Er begann, sich in die Richtung des Lichtes vorzukämpfen. Sein Drache folgte ihm mit der gleichen stoischen Ruhe, die ihm sonst auch immer zu eigen war. Der Ritter hoffte bereits inbrünstig, dass jene, die das Licht entfacht hatten, ihnen freundlich gesinnt waren, auch wenn er gleichzeitig daran dachte, dass sie genauso gut Banditen oder Deserteure gefunden haben konnten, die hier in der Wildnis Zuflucht gesucht hatten.

Das Glück war ihm hold. Bald schon konnte er zwischen den Bäumen und Sträuchern des Sumpfes erkennen, dass vor ihnen eine kleine Hütte lag, vielleicht die eines Fischers oder Jägers, der hier sein Heim gegründet hatte. Das Licht schien von einer Kerze im Inneren der Hütte zu stammen. Er hieß Veraxes zu warten, da die wenigsten Menschen erfreut darauf reagierten, wenn auf einmal ein riesiger Drache vor ihrer Tür stand. Dann ging er forschen Schrittes voran und pochte an die Tür der Hütte.

Eine Weile geschah nichts. Er klopfte noch einmal.

„Verschwinde!“, ertönte eine Männerstimme von innen.

„Ein einsamer Wandersmann begehrt Einlass!“, eröffnete er. „Der Drachenritter Elendon sucht eine Unterkunft für die Nacht.“

„Verschwinde, habe ich gesagt!“, wiederholte der Bewohner noch einmal.

„Ich will dir nichts Böses, guter Mann, und auch mein Drache nicht“, betonte Elendon. „Ich will nur ein Bett für die Nacht, Essen habe ich selbst.“

Für eine kleine Weile herrschte Stille. Elendon hörte, wie mehrere Leute miteinander tuschelten, dann kamen Schritte zur Tür. Jene wurde knarrend und vorsichtig geöffnet. Ein Mann, wahrscheinlich jener, mit dem Elendon zuvor gesprochen hatte, lugte zum Spalt heraus. Misstrauisch musterte er Elendon, welcher aufrecht vor der Tür stand, sodass das Wappen auf seinem Waffenrock deutlich zu sehen war, ein fliegender, feuerspeiender Drache.

„Wo ist dein Drache?“, blaffte der Mann. „Erst dann glaube ich dir, dass sich einer von deiner Sorte hierher verirrt hat.“

„Bitte sehr. Veraxes, komm!“ Elendon deutete hinter sich, wo sich nun die massige Gestalt des Drachen aus den Schatten schälte. Veraxes senkte den Kopf, um mit dem Mann auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Dann schnupperte er, um einschätzen zu können, mit was er es hier zu tun hatte.

Der Mann riss die Augen weit auf, öffnete die Tür vollständig und stolperte dann zurück. Er schien nicht damit gerechnet zu haben, dass Elendon die Wahrheit sprach und er sich auf einmal einem waschechten Drachen gegenüber sah.

„Bitte brennt mein bescheidenes Heim nicht nieder, edler Herr!“, flehte er. „Das ist alles, was ich habe!“

Elendon mahnte sich zur Geduld. Die Aussicht auf ein Bett war zu verlockend. „Ich habe gesagt, dass ich ein Drachenritter bin. Ich brenne niemandes Hütte nieder, solange er nicht mein Feind ist. Und das bist du doch nicht, oder?“

Eifrig schüttelte der Mann den Kopf. „Nein, nein, edler Herr“, beeilte er zu sagen. „Ich bin Willis, mein Heim steht Euch zur Verfügung. Wir wollen geben, was wir haben!“

Mittlerweile hatte Elendon auch einen Blick in die Hütte werfen können. An einem Holztisch im Hintergrund saßen eine Frau und drei Kinder, wahrscheinlich jene Personen, mit denen Willis vorhin kurz geredet hatte. Sie hatten ein einfaches Mahl vor sich, es aber unterbrochen, als Elendon aufgetaucht war. Nun sahen die vier mit großen Augen und furchtsam zu Elendon und Veraxes.

„Veraxes wird in einiger Entfernung zur Hütte nächtigen“, versprach Elendon, während er eintrat und unter dem niedrigen Türsturz den Kopf einzog. „Er wird sich auch nicht an eurem Vieh gütig tun, solltet ihr solches besitzen, das kann ich versprechen. Vor ihm müsst ihr euch also nicht ängstigen.“

Allzu beruhigt wirkte die Familie dennoch nicht.

„Ich danke für die Unterbringung“, betonte Elendon noch einmal.

„Setzt Euch doch bitte zu uns, edler Herr, wenn Euch unsere Gesellschaft angenehm ist“, sagte Willis. „Wir haben noch ein wenig von unserem Abendessen übrig, das das wir gerne mit Euch teilen würden.“

Die Familie, anscheinend tatsächlich einfache Fischer, den Netzen und Reusen nach zu urteilen, machte einen ärmlichen Eindruck. Dennoch nahm Elendon das Angebot aus reiner Höflichkeit an. Er wollte nicht viel essen, nur genug, um die Gastfreundlichkeit nicht zu verletzen. Um seinen Hunger zu stillen, würde er auf seine eigenen Vorräte zurückgreifen.

Die Frau und ihre Kinder schwiegen, während sie Elendon immer wieder Blicke zuwarfen, die deutlich machten, dass sie sich in der Gegenwart des Drachenritters nicht wohl fühlten. Einst, vor dem Einfall der Dämonen und dem Niedergang der Alten Götter, war sein Orden angesehen und mächtig gewesen. Die wenigen, die von ihnen noch existierten, führten wie er ein Vagabundenleben irgendwo in der Wildnis, während niemand ihnen mehr traute oder sie respektierte.

Willis machte zwar kaum einen anderen Eindruck als der Rest seiner Familie, aber er schien zumindest gewillt zu sein irgendetwas zu sagen. Er rang seine Hände und schien immer wieder ansetzen zu wollen etwas zu sagen, während er Elendon dabei zusah, wie dieser sein Abendessen einnahm.

„Sprich“, sagte der Ritter schließlich. „Was liegt dir auf der Zunge?“

„Herr, ich …“ Willis schüttelte den Kopf. Dann begann er von neuem: „Ihr durftet sicherlich schon mit den Irrlichtern Bekanntschaft machen, vielleicht auch mit einem Aufhocker.“

„Hmmhmm. Nicht die beste Gesellschaft.“

„Das kann man so sagen“, bestätigte Willis. „Aber sie sind nicht das größte Problem, nur ein  Ärgernis, dem man notfalls auch aus dem Weg gehen kann. Schlimmer sind die Leichenfresser.“

„Leichenfresser?“, fragte Elendon nach.

Willis nickte. „Vor einiger Zeit gab es in der Nähe eine Schlacht. Ich weiß nicht, wer gegen wen kämpfte. Wir haben nur die Armeen aufziehen sehen und haben uns sogleich versteckt und abgewartet, bis alles vorbei war. Aber seitdem sind die Leichenfresser hier. Als Landplage kann man sie schon nicht mehr bezeichnen. Erst hielten sie sich nur beim Schlachtfeld auf, aber anscheinend finden sie dort kaum noch Leichen. Also kommen sie jetzt immer näher an unser Heim.“

„Du meinst Ghoule“, schloss Elendon aus dem Bericht. „Nicht verwunderlich, dass sie dem Krieg gefolgt sind.“

„Edler Herr, ist es … ist es zu viel verlangt, wenn wir Euch bitten, dass Ihr Euch der Sache annehmt?“, fragte Willis vorsichtig. „Wir bezahlen Euch auch, so viel Ihr wollt!“

„Eigentlich ist das die Aufgabe eines Dämonenjägers“, stellte der Drachenritter klar. „Aber diese Zunft ist dieser Tage rar, und ihre Dienste haben sie ohnehin schon immer teuer verkauft. Ich erkenne deine Not, guter Mann, und nehme mich ihrer an. Behalte dein Geld. Die Welt ist finster geworden dieser Tage und ein Blick in sie beweist, dass Horror nichts weiter ist als Realität. Die wenigen ehrenhaften Menschen müssen dieser Tage tun, was sie können, um den Notleidenden zu helfen.“

Der Fischersmann riss die Augen weit auf und schnappte mehrere Male nach Luft. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit, dass Elendon zusagen würde. „Wir danken Euch vielmals für Euer gütiges Herz, edler Herr“, beteuerte er, und auch seine Frau und Kinder schienen nun nicht mehr ganz so misstrauisch dem Ritter gegenüber zu sein.

 

Am nächsten Morgen stand Elendon, wie es seine Gewohnheit war, früh auf. Noch bevor er etwas aß, trat er vor die Hütte und sah nach Veraxes. Sein Drache hatte auf einer nahen Anhöhe genächtigt, wo er einen etwas größeren, trockenen Platz gefunden hatte, auf dem er es sich hatte gemütlich machen können.

Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass es seinem Drachen an nichts fehlte, begab er sich zur Hütte zurück. Mittlerweile war auch die Familie erwacht und machte sich daran, das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Nachdem sie sich gestärkt und Elendon seine Sachen gepackt hatte, machten sich der Ritter und Willis auf den Weg, Veraxes an ihrer Seite, obgleich sich der Bauer nicht wirklich wohl zu fühlen schien in der Gegenwart eines Drachen.

Es verwunderte Elendon nicht, dass Willis und seine Familie Probleme mit Leichenfressern hatten und vielleicht auch noch mit einigen anderen Untoten. Besonders Ghoule waren keine seltene Erscheinung im Gefolge des Krieges. Normalerweise waren sie nur selten auf Friedhöfen und alten Grüften anzutreffen, immer dort, wo sie totes Fleisch finden konnten. Doch Schlachtfelder waren ein wahres Festessen für sie.

Die Welt war düster und grausam geworden. Nicht immer hatten solche Erscheinungen wie Ghoule und andere Leichenfresser aller Art so viel Nahrung finden können und noch nie hatten Dämonenjäger so viel Arbeit wie dieser Tage. Doch seit Discordia überrannt worden war, geriet auch diese Zunft allmählich in Vergessenheit. Nicht, dass Elendon ihnen nachtrauern würde, doch ihren praktischen Nutzen verkannte er nicht.

Sie gingen eine ganze Weile durch den unwegsamen Sumpf und erkämpften sich ihren Weg. War er besonders stark zugewuchert, schickte Elendon Veraxes voraus, damit er ihnen den Weg freiräumen konnten. Bis auf seine kurzen Anweisungen herrschte jedoch Schweigen zwischen dem Ritter und dem Fischer. Willis schien nicht zu gefallen, was er hier tat: in Begleitung eines Drachen, eines Biestes, das angeblich Felder niederbrannte und die Herden der Bauern fraß, wissentlich in Richtung eines Ghoulnestes zu gehen. Wollte er seine Familie schützen, blieb ihm jedoch nichts anderes übrig.

Irgendwann einmal war zwischen den üblichen Modergerüchen des Sumpfes noch etwas anderes auszumachen. Veraxes hielt an und hielt schnüffelnd die Schnauze in den Wind. Langsam hoben sich seine Lefzen und ein tiefes Grollen kam in seiner breiten Brust auf. Seine Schlangenzunge züngelte zwischen seinen Fängen hervor.

„Halt!“, zischte Elendon. „Veraxes hat etwas bemerkt.“

„Wir sind nahe!“, wisperte Willis und sah sich nervös um. 

„Bleib hier und suche Deckung“, riet der Ritter ihm.

Ohne Widerworte gehorchte der Fischer und war im nächstbesten Gebüsch verschwunden.

Elendon stieg auf Veraxes' Rücken und trieb seinen treuen Gefährten an. Er erwartete keine großen Schwierigkeiten. Ghoule waren erdgebunden. Wenn sie sie aus der Luft heraus einäscherten, sollte all das im Nu vorüber und die Fischer wieder in Sicherheit sein.

Nur nach kurzer Zeit brachen sie aus dem sumpfigen Wald hervor. Das Schlachtfeld lag als trostlose Ebene vor ihnen. Bis vor kurzem hatte sich der Wald auch hier erstreckt, doch er war für Wehranlagen abgeholzt oder niedergebrannt worden, als Feuerschalen umkippten und Fackeln zu Boden fielen. Der Geruch des Todes lag über allem, waberte in hässlichen Dunstschwaden über den Boden entlang und verhüllte nur spärlich die Vernichtung, die hier angerichtet worden war. Totes Holz stach in den Himmel, ebenso tote Menschen und Pferde lagen überall herum.

Elendon hatte schon viele Schlachtfelder gesehen, aber irgendetwas war anders hier. Und es war nicht nur die Gegenwart der Ghoule, die er in der Ferne ausmachen konnte, wie sie zwischen den Leichen umherhuschten und deren Fleisch von den Knochen nagten.

„Flieg!“, befahl er seinem Drachen. Er wollt sich das ganze aus der sicheren Entfernung des Himmels ansehen.

Veraxes breitete die ledernen Schwingen aus. Dann nahm er mit einigen großen Sätzen Anlauf und sprang dann in den Himmel. Seine Flügel pflügten durch die Luft und trugen ihn rasch höher. 

„Dort hinten!“, rief der Ritter aus. „Fliege weiter nach Süden. Irgendetwas ist dort.“ 

Veraxes wandte sich den weiter entfernten Gebieten des Schlachtfeldes zu. Elendon schien es, als hätte er dort eine Bewegung ausgemacht.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er erkannte, was er gesehen hatte. Er fluchte heftig.

„Totenbeschwörer!“, rief er aus. „Verbrenne ihn!“

Mehrere Dutzend wiedererweckte Tote hatten sich hier versammelt. Sie wankten ziellos umher, blieben jedoch meist immer im selben Areal und dicht beisammen. In ihrer Mitte konnte Elendon, als Veraxes über sie hinweg flog, einen hochgewachsenen Mann mit schneeweißem Haar und einer langen, schwarzen Robe ausmachen, welcher seine Geschöpfe dirigierte.

Als der Drache herannahte, kam Bewegung in die Szenerie. Die Zombies stoben ungelenk auseinander und der Totenbeschwörer hob die Arme. Ein grelles Licht blitzte auf und legte sich als schützende Sphäre um den Mann. In diesem Augenblick spie Veraxes sein Feuer, doch es prallte wirkungslos von der Sphäre ab.

„Töte die Untoten!“, befahl Elendon seinem Drachen. Wenn sie dem Beschwörer erst einmal die Quelle seiner Macht nahmen, konnte er ihnen kaum noch etwas entgegensetzen.

Veraxes wendete und ließ erneut eine Feuerwalze niedergehen. Fauchend brannte sie über das Schlachtfeld und riss einen Großteil der Zombies in ihren endgültigen Tod. Fast völlig verbrannt und eingeäschert, verloren sie all ihre Gefährlichkeit. Die Ghoule stoben auseinander, doch der Drache setzte ihnen im Tiefflug nach. Einige packte er mit seinen Klauen und zerriss sie noch in der Luft, andere verbrannte er.

Wieder wendete er, nachdem er einen Großteil der Untoten in einer einzigen Attacke vernichtet hatte, um sich nun auch dem Rest anzunehmen. Doch diese Zeit hatte der Totenbeschwörer genutzt, um seinen Gegenangriff vorzubereiten. Ein weiteres Licht glühte in seinen Händen auf. Er formte es zu einem Ball, hielt es und wartete, bis Veraxes nah genug heran war.

„Gib acht!“, schrie Elendon.

Doch der Zauber war nicht auf seinen Drachen gerichtet, sondern auf ihn. Schmerzhaft traf er ihn in der Brust und riss ihn aus dem Sattel. Ihm blieb die Luft weg, er keuchte und versuchte gleichzeitig, sich irgendwie an Veraxes festzukrallen. Doch zu spät. Schon stürzte er zu Boden.

Vielleicht zu seinem eigenen Glück landete er inmitten einiger Zombies, da er sich sonst wohl etliche Brüche zugezogen hätte. Das zu verwesen beginnende Fleisch der Untoten war weich und stank bestialisch, doch es federte seinen Sturz ab. Bei einem, bei dem die Verwesung bereits weiter fortgeschritten war, platzte das Fleisch vom Körper ab, als Elendon auf ihn fiel.

Der Ritter stöhnte vor Schmerz auf, doch er fackelte nicht lang. Den Schmerz so gut es ging verdrängend, sprang er auf und zog noch im selben Moment sein Schwert. Aus der Bewegung heraus schwang er sein Schwert, um sich die geifernden Untoten vom Leib zu halten, welche sich bereits auf ihn stürzen wollten, um ihn zu fressen.

Veraxes brüllte auf und versuchte, möglichst eng zu wenden. In einiger Entfernung landete er und sprintete zu seinem Reiter, alles niederwalzend, was sich in seinem Weg befand. Nur Augenblicke später befand er sich bei Elendon und stand ihm mit Prankenhieben und Schwanzschlägen bei.

Die Zombies waren keine Gegner für sie, und auch wenn sie wie in Raserei angriffen, konnten sie insbesondere dem hausgroßen Drachen nichts entgegensetzen. Sie sprangen ihn von allen Seiten an, doch ihre Zähne und Klauen splitterten an seinen Schuppen, wenn er sie nicht schon vorher abschüttelte oder mit seinen Flügeln zur Seite schmetterte.

Im Nu waren sie wieder das, was sie alle sein sollten: tot.

Elendon und Veraxes wandten sich dem Totenbeschwörer zu, welcher das Geschehen mit wachsendem Entsetzen verfolgt hatte. Er erkannte, dass seine Fähigkeiten nicht groß genug waren, um es mit ihnen aufzunehmen. Er wandte sich zur Flucht.

Ritter und Drache setzten ihm sogleich nach. Mit einem einzigen, mächtigen Satz, die Flügel zum Gleiten ausgebreitet, sprang Veraxes über den Fliehenden hinweg und versperrte ihm den Weg. Elendon stand hinter ihm, das Schwert erhoben. 

„Du wirst dich nicht mehr an den Toten vergehen“, sagte Elendon drohend. „Sie finden ihre Ruhe, und du wirst sie nicht darin stören.“

Veraxes fauchte und wollte den Beschwörer verschlingen. Doch dieser hatte erneut eine Schutzsphäre um sich herum aufgebaut. Jaulend stieß der Drache mit der Schnauze dagegen. Dann stellte er sich auf die Hinterbeine und schlug auf die Sphäre ein. Funkten sprühten, doch seine Klauen glitten von dem magischen Schutz ab und hinterließen keine Wirkung. 

Der Beschwörer murmelte etwas. Dann gab es erneut einen hellen Blitz, gefolgt von einem Knall und einer Druckwelle, die stark genug war, um selbst den Drachen umzureißen und den Ritter mehrere Schritt weit durch die Luft zu schleudern.

Als Elendon sich kopfschüttelnd aufrichtete, sah er, dass der Beschwörer verschwunden war.

„Er hat sich davon teleportiert, das feige Schwein“, fluchte er. „Ich hasse Magie!“

Zumindest waren die Untoten vernichtet und damit die erste Gefahr gebannt. Doch er sollte auf jeden Fall in Erfahrung bringen, wer diesen Landstrich regierte, und ihn warnen, dass ein Totenbeschwörer hier sein Unwesen trieb. Das hier war noch nicht vorüber.


End file.
